


Golden

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: As Jonas stands there, watching Mitch, he realizes that there are a lot of things he’s never noticed about Mitch.He can’t wait to figure them out.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly got the urge to write for them??? here

 

If someone told Jonas Wagner that by high school, Mitchell Mueller would actively seek out him out not with the intent to torture and bully him, but just to say hi (and, okay, maybe tease but not unkindly) because they are, in a way, friends now, Jonas was gonna laugh himself to death in their face.

 

Now, he's laughing at himself. On the inside, though. He isn't just standing in the school hallway, laughing to himself while the other students pass him by. That's weird.

 

So no, he did not see this coming. At all.

 

But here Jonas is, walking down the school hallway at the end of the day, Mitch's arm tight around his neck as he holds Jonas by his side. He can't help but picture how they look, this Sasquatch of a boy (and sometimes it's hard for Jonas to remember that, that Mitch is still a kid like he is, when he's faced with the purple bags beneath his eyes and the permanent bruises littering Mitch's knuckles) holding them together in what is basically a choke hold, his free arm waving left and right as he shares his weekend plans with Jonas ("beer, fuckin' shit up, more beer, super power shit, get high") with Mitch's booming voice right next to his poor ear drum.

 

The weirdest part? Jonas isn't actually trying to escape. Mitch's arm isn't all that tight against his throat. He's comfortable, leaning slightly against Mitch as they exit the school doors. Jonas expects him to drop his hold and put space between them, now that they're around other people, but all Mitch does is steer him towards the sidewalk, still yammering about- not the weekend. Jonas hears spray paint and toilet paper and Cliff, so Jonas assume it's a prank being planned out.

 

He hums and nods in all the right places until Mitch leans over to whisper in his ear, "Wha'chya thinkin' about, Spots?"

 

Jonas can't help but snort, shrinking away from the smoky breath that tickles his ear, pushing Mitch away (but not too far, never too far) with a well-aimed elbow. "Nothing, you loser. We're going to the cove again, right?" Jonas looks around them, leaning in. He's so focused on staying quiet enough to any eavesdroppers that he doesn't notice Mitch all too eagerly getting in closer. "I think I got this new move down with my powers."

 

He watches as Mitch hems and haws, dramatically stroking the barely there hairs on his chin. He looks so ridiculous doing it that Jonas can't help but laugh, resting his weight against Mitch's for support.

"Cool down there, Spots. It wasn't that funny." Mitch mutters, a hand coming to rub at the back of his neck. His face feels decidedly more heated than it was moments before, and he looks away as though it'd help hide it. Jonas doesn't reply, and he doesn't back off Mitch. He's more than happy to let his freckled crush stay pressed against him.

* * *

 

The path down to the cove is unsteady as usual. Jonas loses his footing on the same rock, and once again Mitch is there to catch him. He has just a few moments (and what wonderful moments they are) to feel Jonas' warm body pressed against his front. This time he doesn't even drop him.

 

Mitch nodded at the smile Jonas gave him in return, following him down to the rocks and taking a seat on one, resting his arms on his knees. Jonas set his bag next to Mitch before backing up a few spaces and pausing, and then backing up again. Mitch sighed, face in his hand as raised his eyebrows.

 

“Not gettin’ any younger here, Joey!”

  


Jonas ignored Mitch, concentrating hard on his light. Between his hands, a ring of light spins, slowly increasing speed. The golden light is warm in his hands, and Jonas turns to the side carefully and launches the spinning ring where he had hit the rocks before, wincing at the cracking of the breaking stone. He turns back to Mitch, a wide grin on his face. Mitch’s expression is shocked, but there’s a small smirk on his face. Jonas ignores how his chest flutters.

 

“That was so cool, right? It was just this little circle but it did so much damage!” Jonas gushes, awkwardly running up to Mitch in the sand. Mitch is observing the much larger crack in the rock, whistling as he nods. The sun casts an odd, yellowing glow to Mitch’s skin. Jonas never realized how pale Mitch was. Like, he was definitely aware, it’s not something that’s easily able to be missed, but Jonas never really actually noticed just how pale Mitch was.

  


As Jonas stands there, watching Mitch, he realizes that there are a lot of things he’s never noticed about Mitch.

 

He can’t wait to figure them out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
